


Your Chest Is The Field I Want To Be Buried In

by 1dirtysinner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, random inspirations, rant thoughts, thoughts from the brain, you should probably ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dirtysinner/pseuds/1dirtysinner
Summary: Random thoughts of the brainI saw one sentence, "Your chest in the field I want to be buried in." and it kinda took offso, uh, enjoy if you like it
Kudos: 3





	Your Chest Is The Field I Want To Be Buried In

Your chest is the field I want to be buried in.

You make me strong when I feel weak,  
Like I can take on the world all at once.  
I feel like moving mountains and tearing down cities.  
I can cure everything because you make me strong.

But you let me feel weak when _I_ think I need to be strong.  
When I feel the world crushing down and can do anything to stop it.  
I can't take the world and what it does to me.

Your chest is the field I want to be buried in  
because you make me feel safe.  
You make me feel a love I can never repay.  
You make me feel so many things I think I go crazy  
and I love every moment of it.

You're chest is the field I want to be buried in  
_Because you feel like home._


End file.
